Little Warmness
by Reiki123
Summary: "-disampingmmu, aku mengerti arti kehangatan sebenarnya."/Is it YAOI, KaiSoo, SuD.o\ !
1. Chapter 1

Hai, Rei balik lagi dengan membawa sebuah FF yang terinspirasi dari sebuah FF juga, dan beberapa adegan di film kesukaan Rei. Maaf bila ada kesamaan adegan atau apa.

Fanfict ini saya persembahkan untuk sahabat atau sudah saya anggap kakak sendiri yaitu Azhari, dan adik saya Ro-chan (Hero). Ini juga sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun buat Ro-chan.

.

.

Title : Luv in Skool

Author : Reiki123

Paire : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Boyxboy, Yaoi, Romance.

Disclaimer : SMTOWN

Summary : bercerita tentang beberapa namja di sebuah sekolah High School, kehidupan pendidikan, dan asmara mereka. Sebuah sekolah khusus laki-laki ini begitu sempurna untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo. Bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baik hati, belajar dengan tekun, ekstrakulikuler yang menarik, dan masih banyak lagi.

Warning : OOC's

Typo's

Dkk

.

.

Kyungsoo, Kai, Dkk hanya milik SMTOWN seorang

.

.

Play : Sunny ft Luna – Its Me (OST To The Beautiful You)

.

.

_Happy Reading ^_^_

**-Chapter 1-**

"Kriekk.." suara pintu mobil BMW putih itu dibuka dari dalam, menjumbul seorang lelaki manis, berambut coklat lembut, mata besar bulat, bibir merah muda tebal, dan tak begitu tinggi dan pendek. Do Kyungsoo namanya. Didepannya terpampang papan besar bertuliskan Star Museum High School. Ia menghela nafas, menoleh kebelakang yang ternyata ada sang ayah yang mengantar untuk hari pertama baginya masuk sekolah disini.

"Kau sudah besar ya Kyungie !" Ayahnya tersenyum sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit miring ke kanan. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Mari kita Masuk." Ayahnya dan Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah gedung besar dihadapan mereka, segera menuju keruang kepala sekolah untuk mengkonfirmasikan kedatangan murid baru satu ini.

"Ahh, kau yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itukan ?" Kepala sekolah yang sejak lima belas menit tadi berbicara dengan ayahnya kini member pertanyaan yang basi. Kyungsoo menggangguk dan berucap "Iya, pak saya Kyungsoo." Diteruskan dengan senyuman manisnya yang khas.

"Mari kuantar berkeliling sekolah barumu ini." kepala sekolah yang terlihat sudah paru baya ini ternyata bernama Lee So Man, bisa dilihat dengan nama penanya di pin dadanya. Mereka keluar ruangan, berkeliling.

" Di sekolah ini terdapat 2 asrama. Yaitu, asrama 1 yang dihuni para pecinta seni sepertimu, menyukai musik, dance, melukis, bernyanyi, dan pintar memainakan alat instumen ini terletak disebelah kampus bagian barat. Jaraknya kurang lebih 15-17 meter." Lee So Man menghela nafas, sembari meneruskan penjelasannya. "Sementara asrama 2 dihuni para pecinta olahraga, alam, dan lain. Di asrama ini kebanyakan dihuni oleh para siswa teliti dan serius. Terletak disebelah selatan kampus berjarak kurang lebih juga 15-17 meter. Disampingnya ada taman, berbagai jenis bunga dan tanaman ada disana." Kyungsoo terkagum dengan asrama-asrama itu semua. "Do Kyungsoo, dengan ini kau resmi berada di asrama 1 seperti yang dirundingkan ayahmu dan aku. ini kunci kamarmu." Lee So Man memberi sebuah kunci kepada Kyungsoo, lalu bergegas pergi. "Oh, iya. Sekolah ini agak aneh, jadi berhati-hatilah" teriak Lee So Man kepada Kyungsoo.

'kamar nomor dua belas ya ?' batinnya sembari menghitung kamar. 'satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tu-' hampir saja ia melangkah dikamar nomor tujuh, ia malah bertabrakan dengan seorang pria yang tingginya sama dengan dirinya. Rambutnya hitam pekat, tersisir keatas, berkulit putih.

"Ahh, Mianhae." Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan langsung membantu pemuda itu mangambil bukunya yang berserakan di bawah. "ohh, tak apa. Aku yang salah." Mereka berdua bergenggaman saat mengambil buku yang terkahir. Wajah Kyungsoo dan pemuda itu memerah seketika dan keduanya lantas bangkit dengan wajah lucu mereka masing-masing.

"Ohh, iya. Perkenalkan, Kim Joonmyeon biasa dipanggil Suho." Pemuda bernama Suho itu tersenyum memperkenalkan diri. "Hm, aku Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. 'Manis sekali kyungsoo-ah ini.' batin Suho dalam hati.

"Kau murid baru ya ?" Tanya Suho yang tak pernah bertemu Kyungsoo sebelumnya menjadi heran. "Ahh, iya. Baru saja tadi. kau juga asrama 1 ya ?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Iya. Kyungie kamar nomor berapa ? kalau aku nomor tujuh ini bersama temanku Zang Yi Xing, Lay." Baru saja ia mengeja nama Yi Xing, orangnya langsung ada didepan Suho dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku kamar nomor sebelas." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"Lay-ah, ini teman baruku. Perkenalkan ini Lay." Suho memperkenalkan Lay kepada Kyungsoo. "Ahh, salam kenal. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis memperkenalkan diri.

"Suho hyung, kutunggu dikantin ya."

Chu~

Entah, tadi didepan mata Kyungsoo ada apa, tapi, tadi itu sangat jelas bahwa Lay mencium bibir Suho dengan cepat. Tapi mengapa Suho tidak marah, entahlah.

"Ahh, Kyungie. Kau melihatnya ya ?" Suho member pertanyaan bodoh kepada Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas tadi melihat adegan ciuman tadi. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan agak bingung. "Ahh sudahlah jangan dipikirkan."

.

.

ditunggu aja sampe updatetannya keluar ya ?, seperti FF yang sebelumnya, FF ini juga gak bisa diprediksi *waks. Cerita ini saya ambil dari,, *mikir, tentu saja dari pikiran saya *plokk. Ini sinopsis ato curhat ye *mikir. *abaikan. Kalo udah nulis sinopsisnya kan saya harus buatnya agak persis ama sinopsis ya?. Soalnya nanti pas saya buat, pala saya nanti pecah *gak nanya. Bingung nanti saya mahh.. :P.

.

.

Maaf sebelumnya jika fanfic ini tak terlalu bagus apalagi fantastis untuk para Readers. jika ingin memberikan saran atau kritikan silahkan.

Berminat memberi review ?

.

.

_**Sign**_

_**By Author : Reiki123**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, Rei balik lagi dengan membawa sebuah FF yang terinspirasi dari sebuah FF juga, dan beberapa adegan di film kesukaan Rei. Maaf bila ada kesamaan adegan atau apa.

Fanfict ini saya persembahkan untuk sahabat atau sudah saya anggap kakak sendiri yaitu Azhari, dan adik saya Ro-chan (Hero). Ini juga sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun buat Ro-chan.

.

Hohohoh, ini judulnya saya ganti jadi Little Warmness (awalnya Luv in Skool)

.

Title : Little Warmness

Author : Reiki123

Paire : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Romance

Summary : bercerita tentang beberapa namja di sebuah sekolah High School, kehidupan pendidikan, dan asmara mereka. Sebuah sekolah khusus laki-laki ini begitu sempurna untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo. Bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baik hati, belajar dengan tekun, ekstrakulikuler yang menarik, dan masih banyak lagi.

Warning : OOC's

Typo's

Yaoi

Dkk

.

.

Kyungsoo, Kai, Dkk hanya milik SMTOWN seorang

.

.

Play : f(x) ft D.o (EXO) – Goodbye Summer

.

.

_Happy Reading ^_^_

**-Chapter 2-**

"Ahh, Kyungie. Kau melihatnya ya ?" Suho member pertanyaan bodoh kepada Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas tadi melihat adegan ciuman tadi. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan agak bingung. "Ahh sudahlah jangan dipikirkan."

Kyungsoo terbelalak tak percaya dengan perkataan sudahi saja dari teman barunya. "Hm, kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu atau kau kuantar kekamar ?" Suho melebarkan mata tanda ingin diberi jawaban dari sang lawan bicara.

"Ahh, tak usah. Aku sudah besar. Biarkan aku sendiri." Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak Suho tanda "Cepat susul temanmu Lay itu ke kantin."

"Yasudahlah, dadah. Hati-hati ya !" Suho melambaikan tangan sambil berlari, hingga bayangannya menyusut dan hilang. Kyungsoo lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya nomor dua belas.

"Kriekk…" pintu nomor dua belas itu terbuka dari luar. Muncul sesosok pemuda bernama Kyungsoo tadi. Sebelumnya ia membayangkan, ia akan mendapat teman sekamar yang suka akan kebersihan. Dan malah stbayangannya berbanding balik dengan kenyataan. Ruangan ini sungguh berantakan, Sprai terlepas tergulung ketengah kasur, handuk dilantai, celana boxer terpampang ditembok. Pemandangan yang menarik -_-

Lima menit ia memperhatikan ruangan hancur ini, bak kapal habis tempur dan meledak di tengah pertempuran. "Huhh!?" Desusnya yang langsung merapikan semuanya. Sepuluh menit berlalu, tampak keringat bercucuran diwajah dan dipunggungnya. Ia mengambil handuk di tasnya. Menuju ke kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar. Ukuran kamar ini terbilang luas untuk menampung dua orang siswa. Dengan dua kasur atas dan bawah, bertingkat tempat tidurnya. 

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengenakan kaos perpaduan merah dan hitam dan celananya hitam keabuan, begitu manis dimata. Mungkin hawa disini dingin atau Kyungsoo mulai mengantuk, ia berbaring di kasur bawah. Dibalut dengan selimut putih, ia tertidur dalam kalbu mimpinya.

"Hehh.." Kyungsoo terbangun, mendapati dirinya sedang dilihati seorang berkulit tan. "kau tidur di tempat salah, itu tempatku. Jika kau ingin tidur kau yang diatas." Pemuda berkulit tan itu langsung ceramah dihadapan Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik menguap. "Ngomong-ngomong, yang merapikan ini semua, kau ?" pemuda itu bertanya. "Iya."

Kyungsoo mengucek matanya. "Hm, perkenalkan. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, murid baru kelas dua." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, pemuda tadi membalas menjabat tangan Kyungsoo. "Salam kenal. Aku Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai. Kau Kyungsoo ?" pemuda bernama Kai ini duduk disebelah Kyungsoo yang baru saja duduk dipinggiran kasur.

"Kau murid baru ?"

"Ne~"

"Hm, kau ikut ekstrakulikuler apa hah ?"

"Hm, belum mendaftar. Kalau kau ?"

"Aku ikut ekstrakulikuler Dance."

"Oh, besok tolong antarkan aku mendaftar bolehkan Kai ?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, mengaegyeokan wajahnya. "A-ah, N-ne.." baru saja terjadi beberapa percakapan, tapi, atmosfer disini begitu hangat, sangat hangat.

Sang dewi malam menampakkan dirinya di tengah-tengah hamparan langit luas diatas, ditemani beberapa bintang yang menghiasi langit hitam kelabu diatas sana, waktu menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lebih lima menit.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kau tak tidur ?" Kai yang sedaritadi menatap layar televisi bertanya kepada teman baru sekamarnya yang duduk disebelahnya, dibawah lantai yang dilapisi karpet tebal nan hangat berwarna coklat muda. Kyungsoo terdiam, tak bersuara. "Kyungsoo hyung ? heii !" Kai menoleh menghadap temannya Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur dibahu kai.

"_Glekk~"_

Kai menelan salivanya, jantungnya berdebar kencang, wajahnya merah sempurna, keringat mengucur dimana-mana. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. 

_.Sedikit lagi_

_.Masih kurang_

_.Lebih dekat_

Hampir saja bibir Kai menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo. Tapi, ia berhenti seketika. 'Aishh, aku bodoh sekali.' batin Kai dalam hatinya yang mulai gelisah. Ia menidurkan tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo kekarpet tebal itu. Selang beberapa menit, mereka sudah tertidur dengan senyum bahagia mereka masing-masing.

"Kai-ah, bangun ini sudah pagi. Katamu kau ingin mengantarku mendaftar ekstrakulikuler." Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kai. Bermaksud membangunkannya. "Ini sudah ku siapkan Sandwich, mungkin kau suka. Bangunlah." Usaha Kyungsoo memang tak sia-sia. Kai terbangun.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolah. Menuju tempat yang ingin mereka tuju. "Kai-ah, siapa dia ? aku baru liat." Pemuda dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan, dengan tinggi sama seperti Kyungsoo itu bertanya kepada Kai, yang sontak kaget karena sebelumnya tak melihat keberadaan pemuda yang langsung bertanya itu.

"Aishh, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau membuatku kaget saja. Hm, ini Kyungsoo. Teman baru sekamarku yang sungguh manis dan ceria." Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan datar, yang langsung mendapat respon dari Kai yaitu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dasar.

"Ohh, kau murid baru yang diceritakan Suho itu ya. Katanya, kau sungguh baik dan menggemaskan." Baekhyun mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo. "Hn, iya Baekhyun-ssi. Kemaren aku juga baru bertemu Suho hyung." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dengan matanya yang menyipit, lucu.

"Ahh, kalau begitu kita pergi dulu ya Baekhyun-ssi." Kai dan Kyungsoo berpamitan dengan Baekhyun teman baru Kyungsoo.

"Hn, Do Kyungsoo ya ? yang diceritakan Suho kepadaku. Kau itu katanya sungguh baik." Pemuda yang lebih tua dari Kyungsoo itu menulis sesuatu di formulir yang telah diisi Kyungsoo barusan.

"Ne~"

"Yakk, kau resmi mengikuti ekstrakulikuler memasak dan menyanyi. Selamat bergabung. Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jongdae, atau panggil aku Chen saja." Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Chen itu tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. Dan memberikan sebuah kartu, entah kartu apa itu. 

Kyungsoo duduk dihamparan rumput yang dinaungi sebuah pohon besar. Menikmati pemandangan. Matahari yang ingin kembali ke peraduan dan langit yang tampak jingga-jingga merah muda, Senja. Jam ditangannya menunjukkan pukul setengah enam lebih sepuluh menit. Perutnya bergemuruh minta diisi.

"Kyungsoo hyung~"

Suara khas teman sekamarnya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau pasti laparkan. Ini kubawakan beberapa potong sandwich yang kubuat sendiri." Kai ikut duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang kembali menikmati pemandangan sore kala itu.

"Ahh, terima kasih Kai-ah." Kyungsoo membuka kotak yang berisi sandwich yang dibawa Kai tadi. Mengambil satu potong sandwich dan langsung melahapnya hingga habis.

"Kau ini. tubuhmu kecil, tapi makanmu banyak ya ? aku suapi Kyungsoo hyung." Kai membuka mulutnya setengah, kyungsoo menatap datar Kai. Mengambil satu potong sandwich dan memasukkannya ke mulut Kai. 

"K-Kau I-ini nakal juga ternyata." Kai yang berusaha berbicara karena mulutnya disumpel sepotong sandwich itu mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo yang langsung tertawa dan tersenyum manis.

Kai POV

' Perasaan apa ini ? mengapa aku didekatnya jantung ini berdebar kencang seperti semalam. Bahkan itu hanya melihat senyumnya. Tak mungkin aku menyukainya. Tak mungkin.' Batinku dalam hati yang tersenyum melihati hyungku yang satu ini tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia, _disampingku._

_Sore Ini_

_Disaksikan langit senja dan matahari_

_Kau disampingku_

_Tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia_

_Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya—Kai_

.

.

ditunggu aja sampe updatetannya keluar ya ?, seperti FF yang sebelumnya, FF ini juga gak bisa diprediksi *waks. Cerita ini saya ambil dari,, *mikir, tentu saja dari pikiran saya *plokk. Ini sinopsis ato curhat ye *mikir. *abaikan. Kalo udah nulis sinopsisnya kan saya harus buatnya agak persis ama sinopsis ya?. Soalnya nanti pas saya buat, pala saya nanti pecah *gak nanya. Bingung nanti saya mahh.. :P.

.

.

Maaf sebelumnya jika fanfic ini tak terlalu bagus apalagi fantastis untuk para Readers. jika ingin memberikan saran atau kritikan silahkan.

Berminat memberi review ?

.

.

_**Sign**_

_**By Author : Reiki123**_


End file.
